


Flower's Ink

by loaf_toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday, Birthday Presents, Castiel and Dean go on dates, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crush at First Sight, Cuddly Castiel, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, S'mores, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Tattoo parlor AU, flowershop au, ill add tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaf_toast/pseuds/loaf_toast
Summary: Castiel helps his brothers and sisters at a tattoo parlor, and Dean works along his brother at his flower shop. Castiel decides to go to the restroom over at Winchester Gardens and is greeted by Dean, who asks him out on a date. This is basically just a fic about Castiel and Dean's relationship.





	1. Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this is my first fanfiction, feel free to give constructive criticism if you have any. Hopefully this fic isn't too bad.

There is a tattoo parlor named "Heaven's Ink" on one side of the street. The rustic undertones and the modern overlay gave the place an art studio like feel. Inside the Novaks worked on their clients; from pastels and flowers to blood and skulls. The older brothers, Michael and Raphael have ran the place since their father left. Things have been chaos lately, and a young and rebellious Castiel wants no part in it

Across the street, there lies a flower shop called "Winchester Gardens." Flowers of all different kinds lined the walls. The shop was calm and the aromas mixed perfectly together. An absent father caused most of the problems here as well, but the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, handled them better than the Novaks did.

Castiel sat up from the front counter, he just had enough with all the bickering that made up most of the conversation, and he needed to go to the restroom. Castiel had ruffled hair and over-sized shirts and jeans. He also wears a trench coat that his brother Gabriel gave him on one of his recent birthdays. Unlike most of his brothers who work at the tattoo parlor, Castiel doesn't have many tattoos. Castiel arrived at the restroom and knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in?"

"Of course Cassie."

Castiel recognized the voice behind the door as Gabriel, who has a sweet tooth and a thing for the younger brother out of the two who run the flower shop across the street

"And hey, if you're wondering bro, Anna and her friends are hogging are restroom. Go to the restroom over at the flower shop and say hi to the moose for me will ya?"

Castiel sighed, he never liked doing things like that for others, he preferred that Gabriel did things like that himself. Well, if he was going to the restroom over there, he might as well.  
Castiel exited the parlor and started heading over to the 'Winchester Gardens.'

He opened the door to the flower shop, and a ton of wonderful smells flooded Castiel's nose. 

There were flowers everywhere. It seemed chaotic, but everything was carefully organized like some sort of flower library. The shop smelled fresh and earthy, and there was a light, warm feel. Castiel headed to the front desk, and he was greeted by a young man with messed up hair, a slightly over-sized flannel shirt and a mahogany apron with the shop's logo on it. The man at the counter looked up, and his emerald green eyes met Castiel's. 

“Hey, uhh, welcome to Winchester Gardens, and aren’t you one of Gabriel’s brothers from the parlor? What are-” The man paused for a few seconds and stared at Castiel. "What are you doing here? Also, the name's Dean."

Castiel smiled, Dean was definitely very cute, he could see why Gabriel liked these boys so much, even if the one he had a thing for was absent at the moment.

"Well, uh, can I use your restroom."

"Sure, the restrooms over there." Dean motioned over to the direction of while nodding his head toward Castiel, asking for his name.

"Castiel, my name is Castiel."

"Okay then Castiel, restrooms over there," Dean repeated, smiling a large grin at Castiel. Castiel smiled back and headed towards the restroom.

Dean smiled and looked down. Castiel is one cute guy. He wondered why he had never seen him before, even when a lot of his brothers and sisters came around the shop. Gabriel, somehow memorized Sam's shifts, and he would always come and flirt with Sam.

Sam, his brother, walked into the back of the shop, where Dean was currently sitting. Sam looked at Dean with a giant smile on his face and winked. Dean knew what he was about to say.

"Ask him out, I don't want to deal with another 2 years of sexual tension," Sam sighed to his brother. Dean knew that Sam was concerned for him, after what happened the last time. Even when hearing the concern in Sam's voice, dean proceeded to give the Winchester Standard Bitch Face™.

There was a time where Dean had yet to come out as bisexual, and Dean had constantly invited his friend over. They had stared each other for what seemed like hours; and Sam was in the middle of all of it. It all ended when Dean finally confessed his feelings for his friend, only to have his friend turn him down, and in the process, leaving Dean and the wonderful friendship they once had.

But this time, with Castiel, who had recently came to the shop and swept Dean off his feet, Dean had a chance to get the kind of relationship he wanted. And even if Castiel turned him down as well, Dean would be left disappointed rather than heartbroken, which he would take any day over heartbreak.

Sam had left to tend to their new shipment of roses, which are popular with the customers.

Castiel came back from the restroom, and had come back to the cashier to talk a bit more with Dean.

“Hello, Dean. Is Sam here? Gabriel says hi.”

“Oh yeah, he is. Pretty busy with the roses right now, but I’ll tell him.” Dean had shifted in his seat and looked towards the backdoor.”

“Okay Dean, nice to meet you, I’ll be back soon,” Castiel had started towards the door.

“Cas! Wait!” Dean had stood up and Castiel had stopped. Castiel looked over at Dean and tilted his head.

“Do you, um,” Dean was blushing furiously, ”Do you want to go on a movie date with me on Friday?!”  
Dean stood behind the cashier, waiting for an answer. His heart was beating at a thousand miles and hour. What if he doesn’t want to. What if he leaves him behind in the dust. What if -

“I’d love to Dean. Is seven pm good?” Dean closed his eyes and took a minute to reevaluate his life before he answers.

“Uhh, yeah, Cas, seven will be good,” Dean smiled at a blushing Castiel, and he smiled back. 

Castiel turned to leave the flower shop, and once the door closes behind Castiel, Dean finally sits down in his chair. Dean took a sip from a bottle of beer he left on the counter earlier, and he smiled. Today is a good day.


	2. Friday I'm in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy hello, i managed to write the second chapter!! this isnt beta-ed, so be warned!!!

Friday eventually rolled around for both the Novaks and the Winchesters. Castiel’s brothers and sisters were confused to what exactly he was doing, in which he replied with he was just going to watch a movie. Gabriel suspected that “Dean-o” has caught Castiel’s eye, but Castiel suspiciously denied it. 

Dean had confessed to Sam that he asked Castiel out, and Sam has been teasing Dean ever since. Sam knew that Dean and Castiel would be very happy together. Dean picked out a ton of cool movies for him and Castiel to watch. The movies ranged from Thelma and Louise and Titanic to James Bond and E.T. Dean decided to stay away from horror just in case Cas wasn’t tolerant of that. Dean has taken care of a lot of things like organizing the shop, ordering more flowers, and cleaning to make sure the was completely free of having to do anything while Cas was over.

Castiel stood from his bottom bunk in his and Gabriel’s room. From there, Castiel put on his tan trench coat, and for the first time in a while, buttoned it up all the way. Castiel put a small sketchbook in one of the pockets and exited the room.

Castiel arrived at the flower shop and knocked on the door. Sam answered the door.

“You must be Castiel! Dean’s told me a lot about you. Here,” Sam motioned Castiel to come in and follow him, “I’ll show you the way to Dean’s room in our apartment.”

Most apartments were above the shops to maximize space and to give shop owners a place to live nearby. 

Sam lead Castiel to Dean’s room and yelled for Dean through the door. Sam left within a few seconds, leaving Castiel alone in front of Dean’s door.

Dean soon opened the door, apologizing for not being ready soon enough. Castiel walked into Dean’s room. 

Dean’s room felt comfortable. His bed in one corner of the room was unmade, but the nightstand was neatly organized. His desk was full of opened books and notebooks, and the floor between all of his furniture was clean and visible. 

“Can I take your coat, Cas?” Castiel took off his coat and handed it to Dean who was staring at Castiel’s chest. Castiel was wore a simple blue shirt and jeans, which was similar to Dean’s outfit, which was his favorite Led Zepplin shirt and jeans as well. Dean snapped out of his trance and put Castiel’s trench coat on an empty coat rack next to the door. Castiel sat on the couch in front of the tv and Dean joined him. 

“So, what do you wanna watch,” Dean asked, while he opened a bag of bbq lays chips and set them down on the floor between him and Castiel. 

Dean handed Castiel a pile of dvds, “There’s more over there if you want to see those.” 

From the pile, Castiel had picked Zombieland. It was a good horror-comedy movie about zombies, which is pretty obvious.   
Dean put the Zombieland dvd in the dvd player, and started the movie. Castiel and Dean were a good distance apart, talking and learning about each other through some small talk. Dean had learned that Gabriel definitely has a crush on Sam (Which was a nice confirmation), and that their parents were pretty religious, leading them to name all their kids after angels. Castiel had learned that it was only Dean and Sam, and that Dean had quite the taste for classic rock. 

It was around the time that in Zombieland where Columbus joins Tallahassee when Castiel started shifting a lot. Dean could clearly see that Cas was uncomfortable. Dean was about offer some help, when Castiel pressed Dean down so that he completely lied down on the couch.

“Wow Cas, if you wanted me to pin me down, couldn’t you at least give me heads up, I’d be totally down with it.” Dean’s face was tomato red. Castiel was also visibly flustered, but not as much as Dean was. Castiel lowered himself down slowly. He put his arms around Dean’s chest and nuzzled his head on Dean’s neck. Dean put his arm around Castiel and they were both comfortable to each other. 

Dean and Castiel were able to get about three-quarters into the movie before the both of them fell asleep in each arms. 

In the morning, Dean had woken up to a peaceful Castiel on his side. Dean could feel Castiel’s warm breath on his collarbone, and they snuggled together in their warmth. 

Castiel shifted awake. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and leaned in a bit closer. Castiel placed a small kiss on Dean's nose. They both eventually got up. They sat close to each other, awkwardly. 

“Hey next time,” Castiel looked over at Dean, “Come to my place. We can play some video games.”

Dean nodded. Castiel had gone to retrieve his trenchcoat. 

Dean had led Castiel to the door of the flower shop. 

“See you…”

“Wednesday, I'm free Wednesday.”

“See you Wednesday, Dean,” Castiel smiled. 

And with that, Castiel and Dean were both very happy, they just had to prepare themselves from possible teasing from their respective brothers.


	3. Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhh  
> gaming and coming out i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god im sorry i wrote this so late.  
> this chapter was hard to read and i generally felt terrible for most of this month.  
> this chapter is shorter, just so you know  
> so here you are :)

“Cas!” Dean yelled at Castiel while pounding on his controller. 

Castiel smirked and continued button-mashing his own. 

Castiel was sitting on Dean's lap, and Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel. As cute as it looked, Castiel had to deal with Dean's reckless use of the controller. Dean's violent button mashing bothered Castiel at times as well. 

The two were playing Super Smash Bros (U). Not the most romantic game, but Dean and Castiel both enjoyed playing it very much. 

Dean and Castiel talked. Dean and Castiel talked. They learned about each other, both equally curious about the other. Video games and talking felt like therapy to Dean. It was relaxing, almost. 

“Why. Won't. You. Die!!!” Dean was biting down so hard, Castiel could hear his teeth. 

Castiel smiled, “Maybe because I'm better than you.”

Castiel kept up this taunting of Dean, until Dean realized that customized characters was on. Dean knew that character customization didn't do very much in his experience. It was evident that Castiel knew how to use it in his advantage. 

Castiel stood up to go to the restroom. Dean turned off the customized characters, and when Castiel came back, he didn't notice a thing. 

They started the game and Dean made the first move. Surprise hit them both when Lucario’s (Cas) damage percentage went up higher than before. 

Castiel stared at Dean, and he stared back. 

“So basically without any of your powers you're just a baby in a trench coat.”

“I guess I am.” Castiel paused the game for a second and got off Dean. Castiel leaned in for kiss and Dean did as well. They closed the gap and melted into each other. The kiss was sweet and short. 

“Um, Dean, are you hungry? Because I am, would you like to order a pizza?” Castiel was still an inch away from Dean’s face. 

“Sure Cas, but you know,” Dean paused, “You could always eat me if you're hungry.” Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel. 

Castiel pulled away from Dean's face.  
Castiel silently reached for his phone. He dialed the number of the pizza place and proceeded to place his order. Castiel sighed, he wasn't uncomfortable about Dean’s remark, he wasn't the type of person to be repulsed by that. 

‘He needs to know. He'll find out anyway, so tell him,’ Castiel's conscience told him. Castiel was reluctant. What if Dean didn't accept him? Dean is a wonderful dude, but what if?

Castiel sat in silence until the pizza came. Dean tried to make conversation, but Castiel wouldn't speak. 

“What's up, Cas?” Dean asked with pizza still in his mouth. 

“I,” Castiel paused. “I need to tell you something.”

“I'm listening.”

“What you said earlier, It didn't bother me, but it reminded me of something important that you need to know,” Castiel looked deep into Dean’s eyes. He was very serious, and Dean realized that. 

“I’m asexual.”

Castiel looked down, his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. Dean took his hand and pulled Castiel into a hug.

“It's ok, Cas,” Dean pulled Castiel away and looked at him in the eyes.

“I want you to know, that you could be a lot of things, and I would accept you, hell, in my teenage years, I wanted to be an occultist.”

Castiel smiled and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Castiel felt his his eyes watered up. He started sobbing. Dean pulled him back into a hug.

“It's ok, it's ok.”

The rest of the evening went by quickly. It consisted of Dean comforting Castiel and Castiel eating more than half the pizza. Castiel was really happy and relieved that Dean accepted him. The fear that Castiel kept bottled up kept him awake at night was now gone. Castiel liked dean, he felt this sort of romantic attachment to Dean that wasn't quite love yet, but it was more than a friendship. 

They played video games for another few hours. Dean kept on ranting about Castiel’s “misuse” of his own controller. Surprisingly, the controller was in decent condition, and the rant was based on Dean’s nit-pickiness. Castiel simply disproved his argument by simply kicking Dean’s ass at Smash Bros. 

They also played some minecraft on multiplayer, and turns out, they are a terrible team in survival circumstances.

Dean eventually had to go, but not before they scheduled a few more dates. Gabriel kept wiggling his eyebrows at the both of them. Castiel was amazed that Gabriel could wiggle his eyebrows that quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god hopefully i did not offend anyone.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> thanks for reading this chapter.


	4. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot from mostly Sam and Gabriel's point of view, they decide to play pranks on Dean and Castiel. 
> 
> This chapter and all others following are now set a few weeks apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote almoat all of this on mobile lol. 
> 
> meds that make u dizzy and school starting = forgetfulness 
> 
> hope u enjoy

The Small Man walked into the flower shop and waited at the cashier. The Big Man, who just got the place cleaned went out to the cashier where The Small Man was waiting

 

“It's time,” The Big Man said, with a mischievous smile. 

 

The Small Man followed The Big Man outside a room. There were two voices on the other side of the door. The Small Man understood his mission. 

 

The Tall Man wore a flannel shirt which was unbuttoned at the top and ripped jeans. He had hair up to his shoulders. His name was Sam Winchester. 

 

The Small Man wore a red button down shirt and a green jacket over it. He had hair slightly shorter and more styled. His name was Gabriel Novak. 

 

Gabriel was well- known in his family to be a prankster. Sam had been dating Gabriel for a while and they decided to play a prank on Dean and Castiel. They were on one of their dates in Dean's room. 

 

They peaked into the room from the nearly closed door. Dean and Castiel were snuggled up on a couch, giving each other the occasional kiss on the forehead or lips. They are on the verge of sleep. 

 

Gabriel smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

 

Gabriel and Sam waited until the movie they were playing was ignored for some cuddly sleep. They went to Sam’s room and sat on his couch.

 

“Now, Samsquatch,” Gabriel paused, “You're smart, now what do people do subconsciously do when they wake up.”

 

“Um.”

 

“They wipe their face Sam, they wipe their face,” Gabriel said disappointingly.

“Oh,” Sam sighed.

 

“So you know what we’re doing then. Its pretty simple, one of the classics, ” Gabriel said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Sam replied.

 

“Alrighty! Let’s see what you Winchesters have!” Gabriel exclaimed as he grabbed Sam’s hand while running to the kitchen.”

 

Gabriel ran over to the pantry and started digging for something sticky. Sam calmly opened the fridge and got out a can of whip cream. He set it down on the kitchen while Gabriel ruins his pantry. Once Gabriel is done, he adds honey, maple syrup, and a can of unmade nacho cheese. 

 

“Really Gabriel,  _ really? _ ” Sam smiled at the smaller human next to him.

 

“Yes Sammy, at least I don’t go all  _ vanilla _ on my victims,” Gabriel snickered.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Sam grabbed the whip cream and walked over to Dean’s room. Gabriel hesitated a bit before grabbing the honey and running after Sam.

 

Gabriel followed Sam back to Dean’s room to put their plan into action. They carefully navigated their way to a sleeping Castiel and Dean. Dean’s hand was wrapped around Cas, so Sam slightly cringed when Dean shifted as he grabbed his wrist to serve up some whip cream on his hand. Gabriel did the same with Cas, except with honey. Once they were finished, they got the hell out of that room and waited by the door. 

 

“DAMMIT SAMMY,” Dean yelled after a while. Sam peaked through the door and saw a very angry Dean with the top half of his face covered in whip cream. He also saw beside him a Cas who had spread the honey all over his face.  Cas tried to lick the honey off his fingers and around his mouth. Sam couldn't help but laughing just a little bit. 

 

“Gabriel, Gabe, look at this,” Sam whispered to the smirking human beside him. 

 

Gabriel pushed the door open and burst out laughing at the two idiots in front of him. 

 

“Dean-o! Cassie!” Gabriel did a little dance in front of both Dean and Castiel. 

 

“Gabriel,” they both sighed. They both had their run ins with Gabriel. Castiel always being subjected to his jokes and pranks at home, and dean with his constant annoyance he brings to the flower shop when he visits. 

 

“Really Sam,” Dean paused for a moment, “Teaming up with  _ Gabriel.  _ Gabriel! Of all the people, Gabriel.”

 

“I take that as a compliment, Dean,” Gabriel shot back.

 

“Alright, alright you two,” Sam interjected, “Just go clean up, ok?”

 

Gabriel snickered as Dean stood up to walk into his bathroom. Castiel followed him. Sam looked at Dean and his boyfriend with a concerned look, and then he shot Gabriel a glare. 

 

Sam knew exactly what Gabriel had done. Another elaborate prank in the bathroom, another prank on the couch, anything to get on Dean and Castiel's nerves.

 

Gabriel, on the other hand, had was gazing dreamily into the moose’s eyes. As cheesy as it sounds, he was staring at sam like a pre-teen girl in front of her crush. 

 

They started at each other, Gabriel, completely in love with Sam, and Sam completely suspicious of Gabriel.

 

Unbeknownst to Sam, Gabriel quickly set up a water contraption in Dean's bathroom. He knew that at some point or another either Dean or Castiel would walk into the bathroom to wash up or to do whatever the hell they do in there. The water contraption was set up that when someone opened the door, a large amount of water would be dumped on their heads. 

 

Both Sam and Gabriel broke away from their thoughts when they heard a giant splash in the bathroom. Followed by that splash, was a small squeak, probably from Castiel. They both ran out of the room, knowing how pissedDean would be. 

 

Dean was soaked, so was Castiel, who was by his side when he opened the door. Now instead of just washing his face, Dean would have to take a shower. It didn't help that the water was ice cold. Dean and Castiel both looked at each other, shocked. They knew that Gabriel was a trickster, but they suspected with the restraint of Sam that they wouldn't have to worry about this. 

 

Castiel smiled, despite shivering. He pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean kissed back passionately. Dean could taste the honey in Castiel's mouth from the time not too long ago, when Castiel kicked around his mouth to take away the honey. Castiel not only deepened the kiss, but stuck his finger out to eat some whip cream. 

 

The eventually pulled away, Castiel kind of light-headed, and his heart jumping for joy. He hugged Dean and buried his face in neck. 

 

“Dean?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was, really fun to write!!! :0000

“Hey Sam?” Dean signaled over to Sam. The shop was closed for today, and the two brothers were currently eating breakfast, well Dean was. Sam was washing dishes. 

 

Sam put down a soapy plate in the sink and walked over to Dean. 

 

“What is it?” Sam sat down at the small table that they shared. 

 

“Its Cas’ birthday today,” Dean looked over at Sam. 

 

“And?” Sam continued. 

 

“I-I, I don't know what to get him,” Dean stuttered, he loved Castiel, but talking about his boyfriend to his brother was awkward, even when asking for help. 

 

Sam smiled. He stood up and disappeared for a moment, and he came back with a piece of blank paper and a ton of colored gel pens. 

“Oh no. Sam I asked for help not a bar graph,” Dean complained. 

 

“You did ask for help, and that's what I'm going to give you,” he sat down again and gave Dean half of the pens.

 

Sam drew some lines. It was similar to a “T” chart, well it was a “T” chart, but Sam wasn't using it to compare two different things. On one side on the top, he wrote  _ Things Cas likes  _ and other side he wrote _ Things to get him _ . 

 

“Alright Dean, on this side,” He pointed to the  _ Things Cas likes  _ side of the chart, “Write down what Cas likes, I'll tell you what to do next.”

 

Dean followed what Sam said, he wrote down some things from the top of his head: Bees, Tea, coloring/drawing, and video games (especially LoZ, Cas loved LoZ). Dean also put himself on the list, but that doesn't count. 

 

“Alright, now write down on the other side a gift that correlates to what he likes,” Sam told him. This time Dean connected the bees to the drawing/coloring, and wrote down that he had seen some cute colored pencils with bees on them. He also connected the tea with video games, because he knew a store that had video game teas. 

 

Sam had checked up on him again like a teacher checking up on their 2nd grade class. Dean unexpectedly hugged his brother. 

 

“Thanks Sam,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“No problem, Dean,” Sam replied with a smile. 

 

Dean grabbed the paper and ran out the front door. He wanted to get Castiel his presents, and he definitely didn't want Castiel to think that Dean had forgotten his birthday. 

 

The tea shop was the closest. It was a block away opposed to the cute art store which was three blocks away. They had a car that Dean inherited from his dad, but in the city it was pretty much useless. Besides, walking is good for you. 

 

He arrived at the tea shop in five minutes. When he entered the shop, the young lady at the cashier greeted him. 

 

“Hey, welcome to Adagio Teas, name's Meg, tell me if ya need help.” Meg did not even look up from her tablet that she was watching very closely. Dean looked around the shop and for the section of video game teas that they sold. He walked over to the the shelf and looked over the different varieties of teas. There were about three teas per game, all of different characters and tea blends. Dean was overwhelmed. 

 

He looked over a bit towards the middle and to the left of the shelf. He saw a few Legend of Zelda teas, and he picked up each one to check out the blend. The first one had a picture of Link, and the blend was green pekoe, forest berries, and rooibos vanilla. The next tea was Saria, and this one had green tea, assam melody, and kukicha. The last was Zelda, this time with earl grey lavender, almond, and white tropics. Dean set all of these down, he had no idea what anything meant. In the end, Dean picked the Link tea, he felt like Castiel would like it, and if he didn't, well, it's the thought that counts. 

 

He walked over to the cashier and prepared to to pay for the tea. 

 

“Is this for someone, I dunno, you don't seem like the type to buy tea,” Meg asked with a curious smile. 

 

“Um, yeah, it's for my, fri-boyfriend, Castiel.” Dean scratched the back of his neck and blushed. 

 

“Oh yeah!! Clarence!!” Meg seemed to know Castiel. “He and I dated for a while when he first came here, didn't last long, probably for the best though,” Meg explained, handing Dean his change. Dean smiled, he didn't know what to say. 

 

“Well, I need to go, I'm running some errands currently, um, bye,” he said quickly. 

 

“See ya,” Meg replied. Dean exited the shop, wondering what to do with this new information. He just shrugged it off, it's probably not a big deal. 

 

Dean walked about another seven minutes to the cute art store. There were a few people in the shop, and Dean even recognized some of them. Despite knowing these people, Dean wanted to avoid the awkwardness that happened with Meg, and he decided to quickly walk on over to the colored pencils area. He picked up the cute pencils and walked on over to the cashier, where some people were already waiting. He waited, but he felt that something was missing. Dean got out of line and walked around the shop. There were little binders and folders with cutesy animals on them, phone accessories, and a big wall of socks.

 

He walked over to a Necklace Spinny Thingy™ that held a ton of different types of necklaces. There were cutesy animals, in tune with the rest of the store, mood necklaces, and bible quotes. Dean turned the Spinny Thingy™ a few times, and something caught his eye. It was a relatively simple necklace, with just two wings connected to each other. Dean picked the necklace up and looked at it more closely. Something inside him told him that Castiel would love it. He took it with him to the cashier to pay for it. 

 

Dean was back at his apartment. It was 1:30, and Dean was currently putting Castiel’s gifts into a nice birthday bag that he found in Sam's room. There was a little tag on the handle, and there, he wrote  _ For Cas <3  _ on it with a glitter blue pen. When he was done preparing his little gift, he head over to Castiel's apartment. 

 

“Happy Birthday, honey,” Dean said, right as Castiel opened his bedroom door. 

 

Castiel smiled in return. “Thanks Dean, come in.” Castiel moved himself from the doorway to let Dean in. They sat on Castiel's bed. Dean held out the bag for Castiel to take it. 

 

“Is this, for me?” Castiel asked with some emotion 

 

“Yeah Cas, of course it's for you,” Dean answered.

 

Castiel's smile widened. “ _ Damn,”  _ Dean thought, “ _ He is so cute.”  _

 

Castiel pulled the pack of bee-covered colored pencils from the bag. 

 

“Awww, these are so cute!” Dean turned away, he was blushing furiously. “Thanks Dean,” Castiel beamed. He set them down next to him. “Welcome Cas,” Dean barely let out. 

 

He then took out the tea tin. “Oh cool! I was actually thinking about trying it! Thanks again, Dean.” Dean couldn't think of an answer, he was just too caught up on his face. 

 

His face softened when he took out the wing necklace. He smiled, not as brightly as the last two, but you could still tell he was full of joy, just not as strongly. 

 

“Do you not like it?” Dean asked, his voice full of worry. 

 

“Dean, I-I, I love it,” Castiel replied. He took off the tag from the top and proceeded to pull it over his head and wear it. 

 

Dean pulled Castiel closed. “I'm glad you liked it,” He told him. 

 

“I have one question though,” Castiel told him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How did you know that I liked angels?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean pecked him on his lips.

 

“Because you're my angel, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so 2 things. 
> 
> 1) adagio tess is website and they have fandom teas!??!?? here's a link for both the website and the teas the teas in the fix were inspired by   
> http://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/group.html?group=7390
> 
> 2) I dont know what that spinny thing that holds necklaces is called, help


	6. S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine that Person B absolutely loves s'mores. Person A has never had one. Cue Person B finding this out, dragging Person A to the store to buy supplies, then dragging them back home to get cooking. Whatever ooey-gooey-chocolate-marshmallow-y mess the two get into is up to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to u by:
> 
> a girl who cannot update consistently and who got sick
> 
> and 
> 
> the extreme heat that socal has been going through, leaving said girl to believe that she is in hell

“Dean.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“What do you mean you never had s'mores, they are one of the many things I love and cherish in this life and you've never had them!!!” Castiel was baffled. Dean experienced things Castiel could have never dream of; traveling across the country, exploring things Castiel had never even heard of, and yet he'd never had s'mores.    
  
"That's it," Castiel stared strongly at Dean, "We're going to make some s'mores."   
  
"Wha-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's death grip on his hand as he got dragged out of the apartment.    
  
They walked for about twenty minutes when they finally arrived at a Walmart. They went in. The time being around ten o'clock, there wasn't that many people. Yeah, there was people, just not as much as during the day.    
  
Castiel, still holding Dean's hand, led him to the snack aisle and picked out a specific box of graham crackers.    
  
"Does it have to be these graham crackers? I like the other ones," asked Dean.   
  
"Just pick the one you like, s'mores are more about the experience rather than the ingredients," Castiel answered.    
  
"Alright."

 

Dean and Castiel then walked over to the baking aisle, and found the marshmallows near the bottom. 

 

“Dean we need to get the classic big ones,” Castiel insisted. 

 

“Why would we do that if we can get the ones sPECIFICALLY MADE FOR S'MORES,” Dean argued. 

 

“They don't taste the same!”

 

“They don't taste the same my ass, they're by the same brand!”

 

Dean and Castiel argued for the span of 5 minutes until Castiel got sick of arguing and let Dean take the s'more specific marshmallows. Fortunately, this did not happen with the chocolate, since they settled for the cheapest since chocolate is expensive. 

 

They arrived to Castiel's apartment with a bag full of marshmallows, chocolates, and graham crackers. Dean put the bag on the kitchen counter, and went over to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Castiel smiled when he received the little peck from his boyfriend. He laid out all the ingredients they had on the counter near the stove. 

 

“Since  **_almost_ ** everyone has had s'mores, and that they are widely shown in media,” Castiel eyed Dean, “I'm gonna assume that you know the gist of making s'mores.”

 

“Alright, Alright,” Dean smiled, “also, where do you put your forks?”

 

“Top right drawer,” He answered as he opened the bag of marshmallows and the box of graham crackers. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

Dean just got his fork when Castiel turned on the stove. Castiel already had his own fork that he keeps in his trench coat for no apparent reason. 

 

The marshmallows were roasted well, the chocolate melted nicely under the heat of the marshmallow, and the graham cracker was a nice and cool contrast.

 

“I actually can't believe why I never had these before,” Dean took another sloppy bite, “These things are like fuckin heaven.”

 

“Language, Dean.” Dean smiled at Castiel, who was staring at him. 

 

“What's up, huggybear.”

 

“Nothing,” Castiel chuckled , “It's just that you have a bit of marshmallow on your cheek.”

 

“Oh! Thanks.” Dean tried his best to find and take out the piece of marshmallow, but he repeatedly kept on missing. 

 

“Here, let me get it for you.” Castiel took the bit of marshmallow and ate it.

 

Dean pulled Castiel into a quick kiss,tasting the now forgotten s'more in his mouth. Castiel kissed back, happy that they were simply together, thankful and, alone. 

 

That is, until Balthazar came back from uni to find his little brother and that one guy from across the street making out in the kitchen.

 

Dean and Castiel noticed him from their peripheral vision and freezed, still lip-locked, and stared at the dude in the doorway. 

 

Castiel swore under his breath and pulled away from Dean. Castiel didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure about his boyfriend next to him, and he was sure as hell that Balthazar was speechless. Castiel was just about to introduce Dean to his brother when Dean chimed in. 

  
“Wanna s'more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
